


acceptance

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because of Remus, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus typical stuff, Slight suggestive words, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Or lack thereof.Deceit's tired of his treatment by the so-called light sides. Remus just wants his boyfriend to feel better.





	acceptance

Deceit locks his bedroom door behind him, gloved hands shaking. Perhaps a useless precaution, but it works against the light sides, and right now, that's all he cares about. The only _dark_ side brash enough to pop up and invade his privacy anyway is his boyfriend, and Remus gained tacit permission ages ago.

"_Idiots_," he hisses to himself, his breath hitching. The golden light of his room, normally so soothing, now only reminds him of stage lights. "I _know_ what Thomas wants to do. They _all_ know. But _noooo_, Patton, as always, gets his own way. And I-" He stops. His human eye mists over as he sinks down on his bed, discarding hat and gloves to one side. The scales that cover most of one hand mark him as surely as his own face does. Dishonest. Deceitful. _Liar._

"I just want Thomas to be a bad person apparently," he continues, flopping onto his back and staring at the fairy lights-strewn ceiling. "Never mind I _know_ Patton _told_ them I act with the goal of self-preservation. In what world does it preserve Thomas for him to think he's a terrible person? I want him to be _honest_ with himself-"

"You know," Remus says coyly, slipping up on him and draping himself over Deceit's stomach. "If _honesty's_ what you want..." He waggles his eyebrows, making Deceit laugh.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad idea," Deceit murmurs. "After all, if _dishonesty_ is what they have such a problem with, you're the _farthest_ thing from it."

"Yep," Remus agrees cheerfully. "Hey, what do you think eyeballs taste like?"

"Please remember how much it hurt the last time you pulled out one of your own eyes," Deceit says. Remus hesitates.

"Someone _else's_ eyeball," Remus amends.

"I don't volunteer and I doubt anyone else does, but sure, whatever, if you can actually get someone to agree," Deceit says. Remus grins. "_Actually_ agree," Deceit warns. "I want to hear it."

"Fine," Remus says, rolling his eyes. "Now. You want me to visit Thomas?" The manic gleam in his eyes is more than a little unsettling. Deceit cards his fingers through Remus's hair, affectionately stroking the grey streak.

"Yes," Deceit hisses. "He wants to be _honest_, after all. I would be remiss if I let him _deceive_ himself any longer."

"Hey, Dee?" Remus says, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. Deceit looks at him in surprise. "You know they all suck buttholes, right?"

"Thank you for that...delightful mental image," Deceit says, blinking. 

"They _do_," Remus insists. "They shouldn't treat you like that. Thomas needs you. Whether they believe it or not." His voice oozes bitterness by the end of the sentence, and Deceit is quick to coax him up properly onto the bed, so they can actually cuddle and he can borrow some of Remus's warmth. The man is, after all, like a living furnace.

"Thomas needs you, too," Deceit says. Remus makes a face. "I mean it," Deceit says. "You're part of creativity, too, no matter what your brother says."

"Or Morality," Remus sneers.

"Or Morality," Deceit agrees. "Thomas needs you. Roman isn't capable of being creative the way you are."

"In his _nightmares_," Remus snorts. His teeth look very sharp in the light cast by the fairy lights. Deceit sighs, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. Remus reaches a hand up, brushing across Deceit's scales before settling on the human side of his face.

"I love you," Deceit murmurs. Remus smiles.

"Yours is the only ass I'd ever eat," he says sweetly back. Deceit laughs, the first unburdened sound since the end of the trial.


End file.
